


Blonde Levi as the typical American white boy.

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blonde Levi Ackerman, F/M, Female Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Fluff, Levi being a typical American white boy, Mild Angst, Sex, Song It Started with a Kiss by Kristina Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets his shock of blonde hair from his father Erwin Smith.  His sister, not wanting to be considered a blonde bimbo, dyes her hair jet black which makes her look much more like their Asian mother Kuchel.</p><p>Blonde headed Levi gets a kiss from his future wife Eren Jaeger at a club one evening but it's all a mistake since she thought the short blonde man was her boyfriend Armin Arlert!</p><p>This is what happens when a typical American white boy meets the woman of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Levi as the typical American white boy.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "Fic: BLattAwb"
> 
> My song is titled: It Started with a Kiss. I wrote it now I just need one of you to put it to music. 
> 
> Artwork and gifs related to my fanfics is always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Take care:)

“There you are. I've been looking all over for you,” the young brunet says as she pulls the short blonde toward her and kisses him fiercely. The kiss is quite long and quite good. Much better than Eren remembers and when she pulls away looking flushed, the face looking up at her is not that of her boyfriend's but a complete stranger. “Oh, god! I'm so sorry,” she cries apologetically. “I thought you were...”

“Hey, Eren,” a short blonde man says while coming up to the two of them in the crowded club. “I've been looking everywhere for you. Here,” he adds while handing her a drink. “Who's your friend,” he asks suddenly.

“I...”

“The name's Levi,” the man says. 

“Armin,” the younger man states as he extends his hand. Slowly, the older man shakes his hand. Just then a song that Levi is all too familiar with begins playing and right on cue a tall messy haired female finds him in the crowd and pulls him with her onto the dance floor. “So do you want to dance, Eren?”

“No. Let's go before his girlfriend comes back,” she says while quickly downing her drink. She doesn't want to be around when the woman finds out she just kissed the woman's boyfriend by accident.

Armin nods knowing that bar hopping doesn't really work if you don't hop bars. Once they're outside in the cool night's air, Armin stops for a moment asking, “Is everything alright?”

“What? Oh, yea, sure,” Eren adds softly. She can't help but think that that kiss was the most passionate she's ever had. Armin's a good friend and an even better boyfriend but he's not the one Eren's been waiting for. She's just happy they left when they did. That other woman had at least two inches and about ten pounds on her...and from the look of it, it was all muscle!

“Who is she,” Hanji asks while dancing with Levi. 

“No idea. You pulled me away before I could get her name,” Levi states.

“Was it good?” she shouts. “The kiss? Was it good?”

Levi smirks at her. “My kisses are always good,” he adds.

“You're such an ass, Levi. I meant was her kiss good?”

“Exceptional,” he offers by way of explanation. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll ask her if she wants to ditch her boyfriend and head back to my place.” Hanji laughs at that. “What's so funny?”

“They left a few minutes ago,” she says as he looks back at her in disbelief. 

“Fuck,” he hisses as he makes his way toward the front doors. Once outside he doesn't see anyone as captivating as the woman that mistakenly kissed him. “Shit!”

Hanji finds him a couple of minutes later. “Come on, Levi. There are plenty of other women.”

“Fine,” he says as he heads back inside his club again. Yes, his club as in the club he owns. He understands how she could mistake his short form for the other man's since they both have straight blonde hair and were nearly the same height but it's obvious that his outfit, though similar in color, cost nearly a hundred bucks more than that of her partner's. 

Levi sighs thinking that he needs to get out more. 

*

When they lock the doors for the night, Levi is just instructing his crew on how he wants everything scrubbed to within an inch of it's life. They know the drill yet still know he also feels better about it when ordering them around. His newest hire the young Asian chick with the mean scowl...what's her name again? Ah, yes, Mikasa...is just wiping down the tables when he says, “Hot water and bleach so hot you can barely stand it, is best.”

Without missing a beat, the woman takes her boss' hand and shoves it inside the bucket. Fuck, hot is not that word for it...steam would better describe it. Levi pulls away and is hissing obscenities when Hanji unlocks the front door letting that same brunet back in. “Did you forget something, sweetheart?”

“No. Just picking my roommate up,” the woman says as she sees Mikasa stifling a laugh. “Hey, you, are you about ready to leave?”

“Just give me a couple more minutes, Eren,” Mikasa replies and Levi stops himself before firing the woman. If she's friends with Eren...his body stiffens at the thought. 

He meanders over to the brunet saying, “Hello again.”

“Do I know you,” she asks curiously.

“Your tonsils do,” Levi quips and that puts a really pretty blush on the woman's cheeks. 

“Oh, my...um, yes...sorry about that. I thought you were someone else,” she adds softly.

“I kind of figured as much,” Levi adds with a smirk.

“So do you work with Mikasa?”

“Hey, boss,” Gunther says while striding up to the older man, “where do you want the new shipment of soda?”

“In the storeroom, of course.”

“Storeroom's full,” Gunther adds.

“Fine. Lug it upstairs.” Gunther inwardly groans but nods all the same. “Grab Auruo to help you. He's not doing anything productive,” Levi adds while eyeing the man as he's trying to flirt with Petra again. She keeps ignoring the kid as she continues working.

Just then Mikasa comes up to the two of them saying, “I'm ready, Eren.”

Levi looks at her. Most of his employees know they're not allowed to leave until their work passes his inspection. He tisk then says, “Ackerman, you're new here so you might not know this yet but no one is allowed to leave until I look their work over.”

“Funny,” she says, “I would have asked you for your opinion except you were so busy flirting with my best friend that I didn't have the heart to interrupt you.” She heads back toward the tables waiting for him as she stands at attention. Both Eren and Levi walk over to where she's standing when she salutes and says, “Ready for inspection, Captain.”

Levi wants to roll his eyes and he desperately wants to find something wrong with her work, but it's perfect. “Fine, cadet, you're excused.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” she adds as she grabs hold of Eren's hand and says, “Come on before he changes his mind.”

“But won't your boss fire you for acting so...bratty,” Eren asks.

“Levi needs good employees. He's a hard ass...man to work for,” she adds as they slip out the door together. “Besides, he's my brother. I know how he likes things done.”

“Oh...oh,” Eren laughs. “He's not very good at flirting, is he?”

Mikasa laughs saying, “No. Not really.”

“So is he seeing anyone,” Eren asks remembering the messy haired brunet.

“Who Levi? No, he's too busy running his club to get tied down to someone.”

“Oh, 'cause earlier tonight there was a brunet...”

“With glasses?” Eren nods. “That's Hanji. She's like his best friend but there's nothing romantic between them. I secretly think she's gay or something. Maybe asexual since I've never seen her with anyone actually and I know she's not into Levi. Not in that way anyway but she does love to dance. And there are a few songs that she has to dance to with him whenever she request them.”

“Okay. That makes since.”

“So did you and Armin break up or something?”

“What? No, why do you ask?”

“Well, I saw the way you looked at Levi,” Mikasa adds with a smile. “If you're interested, I'll put in a good word for you.”

Eren laughs saying, “No. I don't think I should do that. I mean if he's so occupied with his club that he doesn't have time for a social life, that's kind of a deal breaker with me. I really don't like the idea of sitting around, waiting by the phone while he's at his club chatting up all the pretty women.”

“You seen how terrible he is at flirting. Do you really think he spends his time chatting with all the pretty women?”

They both laugh then. “No. I suppose not,” Eren adds when they arrive back at their apartment.

*

Levi knocks on the door to his sister's apartment. She's had this place for over two years now and this is the first time he's ever been to it. It's not like he's never been invited. He's just never really thought about it. Until that is that Eren mentioned she was at his club to pick up her 'roommate'. Levi waits until he hears that sweet young voice say, “I'm coming.” 

Pulling the door wide open Eren's smile falters a touch when she sees the man standing on the stoop. “Hello. I'm here to see Mikasa,” Levi states.

“Oh, sure...um, come in,” she says as she steps aside. “I'll go get her,” she adds as she turns to walk back toward the bathroom. She knocks saying, “Mikasa, Levi's here to see you.”

“What?” Mikasa says around a mouth full of toothpaste.

“You're brother's here to see you.”

“I'm sorry, Eren,” Mikasa says after spitting out the gunk and opening the door a crack. “I must have water in my ears. I swear I heard you say my brother is here.”

“Yes, that is what I said,” Eren states through the crack in the door. 

“Oh, wow. Okay. I'll be out in a minute,” she adds while closing the door back up.

A moment later, there's another knock on the door and Eren says, “I'll get it.” This time, however, it's the short blonde from the nightclub. “Hey, Armin. Come in for a minute. I have to get my shoes on.”

“Sure. No problem,” he adds as he steps inside the apartment. He sees the man from the night before and says, “Hello, Levi.” Levi scowls at him this time though. He was hoping to use Mikasa as a buffer to get to know Eren a little better. Seeing how Eren's boyfriend is here and she's working on getting her shoes on, they will obviously be leaving any moment now.

“Hey, Levi,” Mikasa states while coming out of the bathroom. “What brings you here?”

“What? I can't visit my own sister?”

She looks at him then hears Eren say, “We're leaving now, Mikasa. I'll be back in a few. Nice meeting you again, Levi.”

The moment the door shuts Levi sighs. “Oh, my god. I know that sigh. Levi, did you come all the way over here just to see Eren?”

“No,” he says but the scowl on his face tells a different story. Mikasa laughs.

“Okay. So why are you here.”

“To see you, naturally.”

“I've lived here for almost three years. You've never come to see me. Why now? What besides you meeting my roommate has changed?”

“I just thought it was about time is all,” he adds lamely.

“Levi Ackerman, do you really think I'm that dumb? Geez, give me a little credit.”

“Okay fine. Who is that guy and why is he dating my future wife?”

“That guy as you so eloquently put it is Armin Arlert. He is my best male friend like Eren is my best female friend. The three of us have been best friends since grade school something you should know but since you never come to any of my birthdays, Christmases, graduation parties and what not, you aren't even aware of.”

“Why is he dating my future wife?”

“Your 'future wife' and he were high school sweethearts. They hooked up when neither of them could find a date for the prom and neither of them wanted to go stag.”

“You went stag...”

She scoffs saying, “I didn't go at all, dumb ass. And I distinctly tried to have you take Eren but you were too into your own friends to give a shit about mine.”

“Wait, you're saying I could have taken that hot young thing to her prom? Why didn't you try harder?”

“Levi, I called you twenty-five times,” Mikasa deadpans. “I had already agreed to go with Armin myself but bowed out so he could take Eren instead. She was so heart broken that she returned her dress so I gave her mine and said I wasn't feeling well so she wouldn't feel guilty.”

“You mean that hot off the shoulder affair that I went with you when you had it altered. That's the dress Eren wore to her prom?”

“Yes. She looked great in it too,” Mikasa admits.

“Holy shit. I'd kill to see her in that dress.”

Mikasa goes to her purse, finds her wallet, and shows Levi the picture of Eren and Armin standing in the typical prom pose. Levi looks at the photo and nearly blushes since the woman in it is still only a teenager. He feels like a dirty old man...he is a dirty old man...now. Shit.

“Put that away,” he hisses since he is definitely starting to get a boner. 

“You know there are other photos of her...” Mikasa adds with a smirk. “Like the one in her string bikini...”

“Stop it,” he hisses. “Just stop. She's not even eighteen in that prom photo.”

“Oh, she's eighteen in these,” Mikasa adds slyly and Levi gives her such a look. “Just barely though,” she adds making him feel dirty all over again but in a very wonderful way. 

“Why didn't you ever show me those back, you know, before her and Armin were all serious?”

“Because if you couldn't be bothered to be my brother, why would I want you to be her husband?”

“I'm an ass, okay. Geez, you act like you don't know that of something,” Levi adds quickly.

“Yes, you are an ass but I will tell you two things that might make you change all that. First, Eren doesn't want a man that isn't worthy of her time and second, she isn't all that serious about Armin.”

Levi's eyes snap to hers. “She isn't seriously about him? Are you certain?”

“Levi, they've been dating for five years and he hasn't even got to third base. Yes, I'm sure.” 

“Are you saying she's still a virgin?”

“Oh, I don't know that but I know Armin hasn't got that far,” she adds coyly.

“There is someone else?”

“There was someone else back in high school but he dumped her right before the prom and that's why I was so adamant about Armin taking her since my asshole brother wasn't answering his phone.”

“He dumped her? Is he stupid or something?”

“Pretty much. The girl he went to the prom with got knocked up on prom night so him dumping her when he did was for the best, I think.”

“That could have been my Eren,” Levi nearly shouts. “That fucking asshole!”

“I think the fact that you could have been dating her for the past five years is more to the point, Levi.”

“So how do we break them up?”

“They are my best friends. I'm not doing that to them,” Mikasa adds as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Now, if you want to start coming around more often, well, that might help.”

“You really like that little mushroom head, huh?”

“Sure. Hey, I was willing to go to my prom with him. That should tell you something about how we felt about one another.”

“Wait? Do you think he's just waiting for her to meet someone else so you two can start dating again?”

“Probably. Why else would he still be letting her call the shots? I'm not going to break them up but he is the nicest guy I ever dated,” she admits.

“And if it's my fault that they split up...then they won't be angry with you, right?”

Mikasa smiles at that. 

*

“Oh, damn. That feels so good,” Eren moans as Armin begins to fondle her. “Yes, just like that.”

Armin is surprised that Eren's finally wanting to go a bit farther. He's been willing, waiting but never pushed it. “Yes...oh, god, yes. Touch me. Just like that, Levi. Right there.” 

Armin looks up into Eren's face. His brow furrows as he thinks, “Did I hear that right? Did she just call me 'Levi'?” Armin would like to be mad at her but in all honesty he's been thinking about Mikasa all day long. Shit. “Eren,” he says as he sits up next to her, “we need to talk.”

“Now?” she says while still panting.

“Yes, now. You just called me 'Levi'. Are you fantasying about Mikasa's brother?”

Eren's eyes grow wide. Yes, she was thinking about Levi. She just didn't realize it herself until after he mentioned it. “Armin, I,” she stops herself. She bites her lip. She covers herself up and sits up next to him. Looking into his honest, open face she says, “Yes. I'm sorry.”

He smiles then begins to laugh. That wasn't the reaction she expected. 

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because you want to be with Levi not me.”

“So why are you laughing?”

“Because I love you, silly. I love you so much, Eren, but I'm not in love with you and I never have been.”

“I am sorry, Armin. I love you. Truly I do but I'm not in love with you either.”

“I think it's time we stopped dating each other and start dating other people,” Armin states. “Now, I have a really odd question for you.”

“Ask.”

“Would you have a problem with me asking Mikasa out?”

“Oh, my god! Armin, seriously? Do you still have a crush on her?”

“Always,” he says with a meek smile. “And had she gotten a hold of Levi like she tried to do all those years ago...”

“We could have each been dating them instead of us dating one another.” They look at each other then and both start laughing again. “Damn, those siblings are hot! It must run in the genes or something,” Eren states.

“True. Not that you're not hot, Eren, but damn, Mikasa is buff!”

“And I've seen her naked,” Eren whispers and watches Armin cringe. His face turns red as his thoughts verve off the beaten path. 

“So you take Levi out and I'll ask Mikasa out and someday maybe we'll be in-laws,” he adds comically. 

“That will be weird.”

“I still love you, Mrs. Ackerman.”

“I love you, too, future Mr. Ackerman,” Eren says with a straight face and Armin throws a pillow at her.

*

Levi and Eren's first date goes a little something like this...  
Levi picks Eren up and takes her back to his place. She wants to know why he never picked up the phone all those years ago. She forces him on his back on his couch and while grabbing his wrist, starts to interrogate him.

“You have me at a disadvantage,” Levi admits as Eren straddles his lap and holds his arms above his head. 

Her ample breast lunge forward with every move she makes as they brush against either side of his face. Damn, he's so hard, so fucking horny and he's not even certain she realizes what she's doing to him. She thighs are pressed tightly against either side of his legs, boxing him in exactly where he wants to be. “Now tell me again why you refused to answer your sister's phone calls?”

“I don't remember,” he pants trying to control his breathing. “That was over five years ago.”

“Something tells me you know exactly why you weren't answering the phone. Something tells me you didn't want to answer a phone call from your annoying little sister,” Eren states as her body shifts again. 

God, would any court really convict him of assaulting her if he turned his head to the side and bit one of her breast? They are hanging so temptingly close to his face. Or maybe he could just thrust his hips forward in a vain attempt to fuck her fully clothed. No male jury would convict him surely...but there's always that chance of getting a female juror...

“What are you thinking of?”

“What? Me? Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” he moans as her body shifts again above him. Fuck this, he's flipping her over and doing what he wants.

Levi does try to flip them over but his damn dick won't bend and it's in the wrong damned place for him to move easily. “What the hell was that, Levi? Were you trying to get away from me?”

“No. I wasn't trying to get away. I was trying very unsuccessfully to flip you over on your back and have my way with you,” he says earnestly and that's when Eren realizes she's been sliding her breast against his face and giving him a raging hard on without even intending to.

She jerks back then. She blushes beautifully and jerking back puts her right in his lap...right against his crotch...sitting right on his clothed dick! She jumps off him then. He growls predatorily as she puts up her hands saying, “Sorry. Holy shit. I...I wasn't trying to...”

“You may not have meant to do it but you did and now you have to pay the piper,” Levi says through clenched teeth. Suddenly his five foot three frame looks closer to six foot five. She smiles nervously as he stalks toward her. “Woman, I want you. Yes, I was too damned caught up in my own life five years ago to answer my kid sister's phone calls but now...five years later when you're hot, I'm horny and we're here together, I want you and I'm going to have you.”

“Now wait a minute. Let's talk about this,” she says while backing away from him. 

“What's there to talk about? It's obvious that we're attracted to each other. Let's fuck!”

That makes her stand her ground saying, “What? You think this is some freaking porn flick where the pizza guy comes over, they see each other, he says, 'Let's fuck', and suddenly their clothes go flying?”

“Sure, why not.”

“Because I'm not that sort of woman,” Eren says.

“You could be,” Levi adds with a teasing lilt to his voice. “I could make you that sort of woman.”

Oh, that is so not the right thing to say to Eren. She takes two steps forward and smacks Levi across his smug face. With a scoff she says, “And here I was actually thinking I might like you. Fat chance of that now,” she adds while crossing her arms over her chest and blowing the little piece of hair out of her eyes. “Just take me home,” she says with a scowl.

Rubbing his jaw, Levi looks at her and says, “No. Find your own way home.”

Oh, the look he gets out of her at that! Eren slips her shoes back on and grabs her purse saying, “Thanks for a fucked up evening, Mr. Ackerman,” then turning abruptly, she slams the front door in his face.

Levi starts counting. He assumes she's just sulking on the other side of the doorway, waiting for him to do the gentlemanly thing and offer to drive her home. Once he nears one hundred, he starts to wonder if she's crying yet. When he reaches two hundred, he figures she'll be popping her head in any minute now to ask him if he's mad at her. When he reaches three hundred, he realizes he's fucked up. “Shit,” he hisses as he grabs his keys. 

Levi is just buckling his seat belt when he sees a taxi stop at the corner. He watches as a woman fitting Eren's description opens the back door and slides inside. “Son-of-a-bitch,” he hisses wondering why he didn't she might own a cellphone. The woman of his dreams just stormed out of his apartment after he told her to find her own way home. What a dope he is for letting her go so easily and all because she didn't want to hop into bed with him on their first date.

“Stupid, Ackerman. Real fucking stupid!”

*

“You're home early,” Mikasa says from her space on the sofa. 

“No thanks to your brother. Wow, what a colossal ass he is!” Eren begins. “Just because I wouldn't fuck him, he refused to bring me home and told me to find my own ride. Smack me if I ever mention wanting to go out with him again.”

“Seriously? He thought you were going to just spread your legs on the first date? Wow, he is an ass! I thought he had more brains than that, Eren. I'm sorry.”

“Oh, sweetie, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong,” Eren says while bending forward and kissing her best girlfriend on the top of her head. “Oh, I forgot to ask. How did your date with Armin go?”

“Much better than your date, that's for certain. Armin took me out to that little cafe' I like so much. Then we went to see that Imax movie I've been dying to see. Then he walked me home and kissed me goodnight before blushing like a loon and scurrying off.” Mikasa sighs saying, “He's so sweet!”

“I'm jealous,” Eren says but she's only teasing. She had five years of being Armin's date and they could never get passed the 'friends' stage. It just didn't feel right. “Can I live vicariously through the two of you,” Eren asks as she plops down beside her on the couch putting her head on Mikasa's shoulder.

“Sure. You can even be the mom to our first brat,” Mikasa says with a chuckle. 

“I don't know if I'd go that far. I think Armin will make the perfect mom,” Eren offers and they both laughs loudly at that. 

A few minutes later, there's a knock on their door. “That's probably the pizza guy,” Mikasa states and Eren laughs even louder as she gets up to answer it. When she opens the door, she sees Levi standing there holding a pizza box. 

“Para ti,” he says while handing her the box.

“Thanks,” Eren says while grabbing hold of the box and slamming the door in his face.

Mikasa looks up saying, “What was that?”

“Oh, just some surly midget thinking he's going to win me over by acting like a jerk. Hey, we got a free pizza out of the deal at least.”

“Oh, my god! You're really pissed at him, aren't you?”

“Yep,” Eren says while grabbing a slice out of the box and taking a big bite.

There's another knock at the door and Mikasa answer it this time. She opens it to find a very apologetic looking brother down on his knees with one of the Oriental Poppies from the apartment manager's garden in his hand. “Hang on,” she says while looking back into the kitchen where Eren's standing eating her pizza, “Eren, it's for you.”

Eren rolls her eyes. She tosses her pizza piece back in the box and answers the door. This time Levi is bowing his head in submission and holding up the flower. “Oh, for Pete's sake, does that work on anyone?”

“No idea,” he says softly. “You tell me.”

“The colossal ass wants to be forgiven,” Eren shouts to Mikasa. “What do you think?”

“Oh, I don't know. I had such a magical date. You're seems to have really sucked in comparison,” Mikasa shouts as she tries to find a clean plate.

“There are napkins in the cupboard,” Eren offers.

“Thanks,” Mikasa adds as she pulls out the napkins and sets her pizza slice on one of them.

“Eren, I admit I was a colossal ass,” Levi says softly. “Will you give me another chance?”

“To what? Make an even bigger ass out of yourself?”

“Probably,” he says earnestly.

“Do you want to know what a date is suppose to be like, Levi? What a woman likes to have happen on a date?” He looks up at her then and nods. “Okay. Well, the man takes the woman to her favorite cafe'. Someplace quiet and intimate. Then he takes her to see a movie she's been wanting to see like at one of those Imax theaters. Then he walks her home, kisses her goodnight, and blushes like a loon before scurrying off. Now does that sound like the date we had?”

Levi stands up then. He laughs saying, “Guys don't do that sort of shit, do they Mikasa?”

Mikasa laughs and nearly chokes on her pizza as Eren says, “That's exactly the date your sister and Armin just had.” 

Levi's eyes flicker between his sister and Eren as he says, “Really?”

Mikasa nods since she's still laughing and can't quite speak yet.

“Shit.”

“My feelings exactly,” Eren says while crossing her arms over her chest again. 

“Okay, Sunday we'll go out to your favorite cafe'. What's it called?”

“I don't have a favorite one yet,” she deadpans.

“Well, think of one. And I'll take you to see whatever movie you want.”

“I don't like theaters,” she states.

“Okay, how about a play or something then?”

“Levi, you don't know me and you're not ever going to know me. Just give it up, okay? We had one date. It sucked. All I learned about you is that you're horny and want to get laid. If you ever decide you want more than that, call me,” she adds while shutting the door on him again. “And go home,” she shouts through the door. “I'm tired and hungry since you never even bothered to feed me.”

Levi sighs. Woman! All they want is to be pampered. Fuck it.

*

The very next night, Mikasa wakes to the sound of something hitting her window. She goes to it and sees Levi standing their with an acoustic guitar in his hands and several members of his old band with their instruments. “What are you doing?”

“Hey, little sissy. Which window's Eren's?”

“Then next one over,” she states as Eren comes to it with her hair even more unruly asking, “What's all the noise...” when she sees Levi she says, “You again! What do you want this time?”

“I wrote this for you,” he says as he starts to play:

“Every time I see your smile  
It lights up my world.  
Every time I see your eyes  
I know, you're my girl.  
I'm a selfish stupid man  
Not at all what you deserve.  
Give me time to make you mine  
All I want is to do is serve.  
I was yours the moment I met you  
Your precious kiss blew me away.  
One more chance to make you love me  
All my life, I've been astray.  
Walking streets that are so lonely  
It's your heart that keeps me sated  
Loving arms I need around me  
Holding breath that is so bated  
As I wait again on you.  
Take my heart, give me a chance?  
I want to be yours truly and have a great romance.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Kirstein shouts from the window above Eren's.

“Go to sleep, horse breath. No one wants you here.”

“It sounds like some ass-hat is killing a cat,” he mocks.

Levi looks up with a scowl on his face as he shouts, “I'm just trying to court my woman, jackass.”

“Hey, Levi, Mikasa said you have contacts in the underground. If you could take care of horse face for me, I'd appreciate it,” Eren shouts.

Levi pulls out his cellphone and Mikasa immediately says, “She's just joking, Levi. Put your phone away.”

“Oh, okay,” he says as he slips it back into his pocket. 

Eren looks at Mikasa then back down at Levi asking, “You don't really have contacts in the underground, do you?”

“Maybe...”

“Holy shit. Sorry, Kirstein,” but the man has already ducked his head back inside his window.

“So will you let me back into your life, Eren?”

“Tell me one thing...did you do all this just to get into my pants?”

“Maybe...” 

She rolls her eyes and slams her window shut.

Levi sighs saying, “I don't get it. Why isn't any of this shit working?”

“Well, big brother, there's that fact that you keep trying shit without asking her life long friend what she actually likes.”

“I don't know mushroom head's phone number,” he chimes.

“I meant her other life long friend...you know, the one that just also happens to be your sister, dope,” Mikasa adds as she also pulls her head back in the window and slams it shut.

“Pack it up, guys,” Levi says as he looks at Farlan and Izzy. 

“You know, Levi, some girls like flowers and chocolates,” Izzy suggests.

So over the next several days, Levi begins sending Eren roses and milk chocolates. Less than a week later, he gets a desperate call from Mikasa saying, “Levi, will you stop with the flowers and candy already. Eren's allergic to roses and she's lactose intolerant!”

Eren is sneezing again saying, “You're brother's trying to kill me, isn't he?”

“Okay. I give up,” Levi says finally as he hears Eren in the background sneezing. “What the hell does she like?”

“Lilacs...both the flower and anything containing the scent like perfume, deodorant, bath soaps, scented candles, and so on. Plus she really likes plushies, you know stuffed animals and soft, very soft pastel sweaters...size medium but extra long so she doesn't have to wear pants with 'em just a belt. That should get you started,” Mikasa adds. “Good luck.”

Levi blinks at his phone for a few moments. Shit, why didn't he think to ask Mikasa before this? Bath soaps and deodorants...he's all over that!

So over the next week, Levi surfs the internet finding all the more upscale boutiques that sell bath oils, soaps, and deodorants that have a nice Lilac scent. He samples a few for himself before finding the scents not only are tolerable but very pleasant. He orders in bulk and waits for the reaction. 

“You know, Eren, you might want to give my brother another chance,” Mikasa says over a box of fragrant bath beads during breakfast one morning.

“I am considering it,” Eren says around another box of Lilac loofas.

“I asked Gunther and Hanji to help deliver these to the club tomorrow night,” Mikasa adds, “since it's Lady's night. I figured we could give some of these away for free with a drink purchase.”

“Nice. Then every woman in your brother's club with remind him of me,” Eren says around a spoon full of cereal. She really likes that idea. When Eren's finished eating, she scoots between two rows of boxes stacked up to the ceiling of bath soaps. “I couldn't possibly use all this stuff in a single lifetime,” she shouts once she reaches her bedroom.

“That's what I figured,” Mikasa shouts back. The boxes help to muffle their voices so they've had to resort to shouting at one another just to be heard. Mikasa knows there's a cat in their apartment somewhere. But to be honest, she hasn't seen muffin in two days. If her dish didn't magically empty everyday, she'd assume the cat left with one of the delivery men.

“How do I look,” Eren starts to say then realizes Mikasa can't even see her. “Never mind,” she says as she slips her shoes on and heads toward work. She takes a box of the nicer scented body washes and hands them out as gifts to her fellow employees.

“Lilac, huh,” Sasha says.

“My favorite fragrance,” Eren chimes. “I hope you like it.”

“Very nice,” Krista says while smiling up at her. 

*

“What's all this,” Levi scowls when he sees Hanji and Gunther unloading the van.

“Levi, what were you thinking? Your sister has a tiny little apartment. I couldn't even see the girls through all the freaking boxes of shit you ordered for Eren. They asked me to give some of it away during Lady's night tonight.”

“But these are for Eren,” he says none too happy. “Doesn't she want it?”

“Yes! She loves this stuff but, honey, come on? She can't possibly use all of this before it gets funky. Besides this way you can write it off as a promotional gig.”

Levi sighs. He expected some kind of reaction from his generosity. Having it thrown back in his face like this was not what he expected. Just before they open, Eren pops in asking, “Is the owner available?”

“And you are?” Auruo asks.

“I'm Eren Jaeger...”

“Oh, so you're the brat that took Levi's heart and stomped on it. Nice going.”

“What?”

“Yes, I heard how you took the gifts he sent you and threw them back in his face. Ungrateful, if you ask me.”

“Well, I didn't ask you,” Eren says hotly. “And I didn't throw anything back in your boss' face,” she adds.

“That's not what I heard,” Auruo hisses. “You should treat your man with more respect.”

“My man? Did he say that?”

“Sure as shit did,” Auruo states. “Women like you should know their place.”

“Women like me?” Eren repeats. So he is still an ungrateful bastard. “Fine,” she says as she turns to leave.

“Typical,” Auruo shouts, “piss on the messenger.”

Eren is just heading toward the door when Levi opens it and nearly runs into her. “Eren, this is a nice surprise,” he says with a tiny smile on his lips.

She blows the hair out of her eyes again saying, “Well, women like me always do things to please their men. Excuse me,” she says while shoving passed him.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Home and wait by the phone, of course,” she scoffs as she storms away. 

He notices that she's wearing layers of Lilac. The stuff he sent her. He quickly catches up to her saying, “So did you like the gifts?”

“Yes, and you can come pick the rest of it up. This woman isn't your woman,” she adds with a disturbingly anger face. He notices that she's on the verge of tears this time.

“I don't understand,” Levi says honestly. “If you like it, why do you want me to pick it up? Is there something wrong?”

“Ask your ass of an employee, Levi. The one they looks about fifty. I'm sure he can explain everything in great detail,” she adds while jerking her car door open. He realizes she's talking about Auruo...who's always an ass.

“Oh, dear lord, Eren, what did he say to you?” he asks while holding her car door open to keep her from driving away.

“Only that women like me should be grateful twits. Now please move, I'd like to leave.”

“Eren,” he says while kneeling next to her, “please understand that whatever he said to you is not what I feel. Please, Eren, don't drive away. I've been racking my brain for weeks just to be able to see you again. Please, let me make this up to you. There's this little coffee shop. It's not your favorite but they do make really good tea and you look like you could use something warm and comforting right about now.”

She wipes her tears away then as she looks over at him. “Alright, get in,” she says. She leans over to unlock the passenger door. He quickly makes his way around the car before she has a chance to change her mind. Once he's buckled in she asks, “Where too?”

“104 W. Sina.”

“Oh, I know that place. They make really good muffins there, too,” she adds a bit more excited about the prospect. When they have their order, they find a little booth in the back away from the noise. Eren finds that Levi is a lot more tolerable than she first imagined. He finds her smiling more and more as their time together lengthens. Finally, Levi's cell phone buzzes.

“Just a minute,” he says while noticing it's Hanji calling. “I have to take this.”

“Levi, where are you,” his four eyed friend asks.

“I'm at a small coffee shop with Eren, why?”

“Well, we opened two hours ago. I thought you'd like to be here is all.” 

Levi looks at his watch. Yes, his club did open two hours and ten minutes ago. “Shit, well, shitty glasses, how do you feel about managing it for me for the night?”

“You mean it,” she says a bit more enthusiastically than he likes.

“Sure. It's Lady's night. Just give the shit away and have fun. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Will do and, Levi...”

“Yes?”

“Give Eren a kiss for me,” she says then hangs up quickly just in case he tries to yell at her again. 

Levi just closes his phone and looks at Eren saying, “Hanji wants me to kiss you.” 

“That sounds like Hanji,” she says while taking the last sip of her tea. 

When he looks up into her eyes again, he can't help himself when he says, “Eren, come back with me to my place and make love to me.”

Now Levi expected to be smacked, to receive a kick under the table, or for Eren to storm away. What he didn't expect was for Eren to smile at him, to reach out and run her fingers over the back of his hand, or to say, “Do you have any condoms or spermicidal gel at your place?”

His eyes snap to hers as he processes her words. Did she just agree? Okay what is it that was so different about this approach? Why is she finally agreeing to be with him? She looks at him waiting for his answer when he says, “Condoms...no gel.”

“Okay,” she adds as she grabs her purse and stands up. She looks back at him asking, “Are you ready?”

“Sure,” he says while scrambling to his feet. He drops a five dollar bill on the table and they leave a moment later.

The entire drive he can't help but gaze over at her profile. He really doesn't know why she agreed this time. Had he thought about the wording of his request...the fact that he asked her to make love to him...not fuck him...he may have realized the difference but he is so lost in thought, he doesn't think of it.

When they arrive at his tidy home, he slips off his shoes and takes her jacket for her. “Which way to your bathroom,” she asks, “I'd like to freshen up a bit.” 

“Down the hall and to the left,” he adds softly. He watches her as she walks away from him. It's kind of awkward trying to insert spermicidal gel from a standing position, but Eren manages. She always carries some with her just in case her and Armin had ever got passed the 'friends' thing. She wants to be ready just in case they really do this. 

He waits for her, removing his tie and jacket. When she exits he takes her hand and leads her into his bedroom. The room is much more personable than she expected. There are photos of him with Mikasa and a woman she can only assume must be their mother. A couple of photos of his friends from the club and one of his band. They were barely kids then. She sits down on the comfortable bed saying, “Nice.”

He wants to ask if she's just fucking with him but he's afraid of pissing her off again. Instead he leans over to kiss her lips. It's only their second kiss but it's nice. She begins to unbutton his shirt. His chest is smooth, his pectorals hard, his abs well-defined. He unbuckles the belt over her extra long Lilac sweater dress and slides it off over her head. Her breast lunge back into place when she lowers her arms again. She's not wearing a bra and oh, her breast are gorgeous! 

He moves his hand from her cheek, down her neck, to her left breast. He runs his thumb over her nipple and watches as she bites her lip. “I don't mean to be indelicate,” Levi states, “but are you a virgin?”

“No,” she offers, “though it's been a really long time.” He nods at her admission. Levi removes his trousers and the moment she sees his girth, she blushes.

“What's wrong?”

“It's just...well, your size...”

“What's wrong with my size?”

“No offense but you're as big as a Summer Sausage. How is all of that suppose to fit inside this?” she asks a bit embarrassed.

His eyes sparkle at that. “We'll figure something out,” he says with a smirk. She nods then crawls up on the bed and pats the mattress next to her. Levi crawls up right along with her and runs his hand up over her leg, to her thigh, then a bit higher. He touches her mound and she jerks a little bit.

“Like I said, it's been a long time,” Eren adds softly.

“That's fine, Eren. We have all night,” he says and that helps her to relax a touch.

Looking passed him toward the photo on the nightstand Eren says, “It's obvious you and Mikasa both get your looks from your mother but could you tell me a little something about your father? Mikasa never mentions him.”

“Erwin Smith? Well, there's not much to tell, actually. He's a big hulking beast of a man. Over six foot tall with a shock of blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was married to some high society bitch when he and Kuchel...that's our mom, fell in love. They had sex and nine months later, I was born. He kept us pretty well but mom swore off men for awhile since he refused to leave his wife. Then when he finally did get divorced, they got back together again and Mikasa was conceived but still he refused to marry mom. I think I was six when I first tried to shank him.”

“You tried to shank your own father?”

“The man was a dick! He'd broken mom's heart more times then I can count,” Levi says in his own defense. 

“So what ever happened to him?”

“Oh, he's some high ranking asshole in some third world toilet. He still sends me a card at Christmas.”

“Just at Christmas?”

“Well, it's also my birthday so yeah. Sometimes he'll send me something for Mikasa too in early February. He never seems to remember that she's born on the tenth. He usually sends it to arrive on the seventh. She actually looks more like mom than I do since she dyes her hair jet black,” he adds while looking back at the photo of the three of them.

Eren places her hand on his chin and turns his face back toward her saying, “You really love your mom, don't you?”

“Sure. She was a great mom. We didn't have much but she made sure we never went without the basics at least.”

“So how did you get mixed up with the underground,” Eren wonders.

“Oh, the usual teenage rebellion. I wanted more, thought I deserved it. They took one look at my blonde hair and scoffed saying I didn't know shit. I managed to shank their leader. He was a total dick and the second in charge, Niles moved up in their ranks and put me as his lead dog. I might be small but that just made me quick.”

“So you killed a man when you were just a teen?”

“Are you a cop?”

“No. I guess Mikasa never told you how we first met. She and Armin were being chased by a couple of assholes. They popped into my tree house and when the jackass came after them, I pushed him out of the tree. When he fell, he broke his neck. We told the cops he fell. We neglected to mention that I shoved him first.”

“So we're both murderers.”

“The world is full of evil people. It's up to the regular Joes to tell the rest of them to get the hell off our planet!”

He looks into her big innocent eyes saying, “So you don't see yourself as evil?”

“Why should I? I was just protecting two kids from some asshole.”

“I knew I liked you. From that first kiss before I ever even knew your name, Eren Jaeger, I knew you were my future wife. Marry me, have my babies, be my wife, my goddess, my everything?”

A fine pink blush spreads over her cheekbones as she smiles back at him. “You make me sound like someone special.”

“You are someone special...to me at least. Damn, Eren, don't you know what you do to me? Just being near you drives me crazy. I'd willing to lay down my life for you! And I don't say that lightly.”

She leans in to kiss his lips again. Levi slides his hand up over her hip to her waist. She places her leg on his hip as she moves in closer to him. She runs her hand over his tricep to his shoulder feeling the smooth skin of his back. He presses his hips into her as 'little Levi' vies to get closer to her nearly virginal lips. She pulls away just long enough to say, “I still don't think he's going to fit.”

“He's tapered, Eren. He's made for this,” he says as he rolls her over on her back and presses into her again. The sweet touches, the gentle caresses, make her more ready for this than ever. He takes his cock in his hand, rubs it's head against her labia a few times to make her even wetter, then presses between her folds.

Eren gasp as the intrusion. Fuck, he's big! Good thing he had the foresight to open the condom before they got too carried away. It was easy for him to slip it on as they were kissing. Oh, such a tight fit. It feels so right though like they were made for each other. 

Once Levi's buried up to the hilt, he waits until she gets used to the feeling before proceeding. He doesn't want to hurt her. Doesn't want that to be her first memory of the two of them together. No, he wants her to remember the pleasure not the pain. Fuck the pain. This is Levi's time to impress. She spreads her legs a bit wider, opening herself up to him fully. She looks into his eyes. This close, she can detect the slightest hint of blue from his father's side. She's glad he didn't get his height also or her face would be smothered by the man's chest. No, a nice, short, well muscled Levi is perfect. 

He begins to slowly pump his way between her legs. His face nestled between her ample breast. Shit. He knows if he died right now and went to heaven, he'd feel cheated. This is heaven to him. There can never be anything better than this. As he speeds up, Eren gets more into it. She encircles her legs around him, crossing her ankles over his ass, and presses him into her even further. 

“Shit, this feels good,” Eren states. Levi smiles down at her. The spermicidal gel is helping, of course. He rolls his hips into her as he hears her first words of, “Oh, yes. That feels excellent!”

He works up to her panting his name in unison with his thrust. 

“Oh, fuck me. Fuck me, Levi. Harder.”

He smiles at that. She's already forgotten her trepidation about his size in favor of shouting his name. Her eyes close as her brow furrows in concentration. Damn, he's really getting through to her. An obscene moan leaves her lips and he openly smiles at that. 

“Feels so good,” she admits. Then her eyes shoot open and he sees her pupils are blown wide as her body begins to shake. “Don't stop,” she mutters. He's not about to stop but he also knows what that means...she's about to orgasm. “Oh, yes,” she says while arching back on to the bed. “Yes, just like that.” He's ramming her harder, faster, oh, god he's about to cum. It feels so good. So fucking good.

Suddenly Eren's hips shoot forward, embracing him even tighter as her breath hitches and a beautiful sweet look of embarrassment clouds her features. 

Levi closes his eyes for a moment. Relishing in the tightness of her as he reaches his peak. Damn, she feels so right. So fucking tight! He looks up at her as he sighs loud and earnest saying, “Holy fuck!” His hips jerk once, twice, thrice...that last one pressing in as he squirts his load deep inside her. The condom catching his leavings, naturally. He sighs as his body naturally relaxes over her own. “So good,” he murmurs sleepily. 

He rolls them over onto their sides as he takes his dick in hand, removing the condom. He tosses it in the trash near the bed and pulls her flush against his chest.

“I will never tire of being with you,” he admits as he nuzzles her breast again. He kisses her neck, the underside of her chin, then her lips once more. “Eren, be my wife,” he says through the heavy fog of post coital sleep. “Be mine.”

She smiles at him lazily feeling her own sleepiness steeling over her. “Sure, Levi,” she replies softly. He smiles at that as he falls into a blissful sleep.

*

Eren wakes up alone. She drags herself out of bed and heads for the bathroom taking her purse with her. She showers then brushes her teeth. A few minutes later she hears, “Eren, where are you?” 

She opens the door a bit and spits before saying, “Just brushing my teeth. Something smells wonderful!”

“Well, I made you waffles,” Levi says from where he's standing beside the bed. “It was suppose to be breakfast in bed but without you in bed, that sort of defeats the purpose.” 

She rinses her mouth then laughs. “I'll be there in a moment,” she adds. 

When she comes out wearing just a towel, Levi smiles while saying, “Now that's a sight I can get used to seeing every morning.” She smiles back at him as she sits down next to the tray. 

It takes her a couple of moments to realize when he said he made her breakfast, he actually made the waffles himself. “Oh, my goodness, are those homemade? I don't think I've ever had homemade waffles before.”

“Yeah, mom was a pretty good cook. She taught me a few things,” he says while handling her a fork. 

She takes a bite and they are the best waffles she's ever tasted. “Damn, you're full of surprises!”

“I try,” he adds with a shrug. For a moment she can just picture him at about seven standing next to his mother in the kitchen, mixing a bowl of batter, pouring it into the waffle iron, and smiling. “What are you smiling at,” he asks.

“Oh, just thinking is all,” she says as she stabs another slice. “Oh, these are so good. Why don't you join me?”

“You don't mind?”

“Why should I mind?”

“Well, when I make these for Mikasa, she hogs them all,” Levi states earnestly. That gets a laugh out of her.

“I can understand why,” she says but then takes another slice and feeds it to him. He's a bit reluctant at first...eating off of someone else's fork, yet she did just brush her teeth...and there's the kissing, and such so he leans in and takes a mouthful. 

“Not bad,” he says once he swallows.

Eren eats slowly savoring every bite. Then her phone rings and she says, “Oh, what time is it? I have to go.” 

“Go? I was hoping we could finish what we started last night,” he says with a pout.

“I have to take Mikasa to the dentist. She's having an extraction done.” She grabs hold of her cellphone saying, “Speak of the devil. Hey, Mikasa, yeah I just remembered.”

“Are you with Levi?”

“Yes...he made me waffles...”

“Oh, my god! Those are so good. I'm so jealous,” Mikasa states a moment later. “Oh, I already called Armin. He'll be taking me so no need to hurry home.”

“Oh, alright. Thanks,” Eren adds a moment later.

“Alright. I'll see you later. Have fun you two,” she adds before hanging up.

“Well, that just freed up my afternoon,” Eren states as she looks over at Levi. “She got Armin to agree to take her.”

“Remind me to thank her later,” Levi says while moving the tray aside and crawling back into bed. He reaches his hand up to Eren and smiles at her. She takes his hand as she removes her towel again. His eyes drink in her tan skin, lovely figure. “Damn, you're hot!”

“Actually, I'm a little chilly,” she says with a cocky look on her face.

“Ah, I can help you there,” he adds while pulling her into a tight hug and covering her with warm kisses. He works his way up to her lips, kissing her passionately. He pulls away long enough to say, “You smell so good.”

“Yes. Thank you. It's one of the many body washes you sent me.” He just hums as he nuzzles her neck, lavishing her with sweet kisses. She curls into him practically purring as his hands run over her skin. He removes his pants and grabs the box of condoms again, ripping one open in preparation for their next love fest. 

“I love you,” he says as he holds her close. She honestly thinks it's a bit too soon for him to be declaring his love but she just goes with it. She likes the idea of it. “You are going to marry me, right?”

Eren pulls away so she can search his eyes. He leans in to kiss her again. “Levi, that's like the third time you've asked me that. I'm starting to believe you're serious. Please don't ask that again until you are serious, okay?”

He pulls back then blinking at her for a couple of moments. “I am serious,” he says suddenly. “Why would you think otherwise?”

“Because we just met like a month ago,” she says. “You can't possibly know if you love someone that quickly.”

“But I do know. I told you, I've known that you were my future wife since the moment you first kissed me.”

“But you didn't even know my name back then. How could you possibly have known I was your future anything?”

“I just do,” he says with a look of such serious conviction, it scares Eren a little.

“Levi, you're making me nervous. I mean, this is nice and all but you're talking life long commitments. My longest commitment is my four year car loan.”

“You honestly don't believe I love you,” he says and she can hear the pain in his voice. “You really think I just want sex?”

“Well, that's more typical...”

He pulls away then. The hurt is plain to see on his face. “Eren...” he starts to say but he's caught between pouring his heart out and being afraid of having it stepped on. Finally, he leans in to kiss her sweet lips again. There's a naked Jaeger on his bed, a warm wonderful woman, but she doesn't believe he wants more from her than just her body. 

“You're trembling,” she says softly. “Levi, do you really love me that much this quickly?”

“Yes,” he says desperately. “And I thought you felt the same way.”

Oh, that hurt. Eren isn't sure what she feels. She likes him. That's obvious but love? How can she really say she loves the man? And mean it, of course. She searches his eyes as she searches her heart. Then she thinks back to every day since they first met...every time she thought of Levi, that brings a smile to her lips. Even when he was being a jerk, she realizes he was being her jerk.

She smiles at him and says, “I do love you, Levi. I just didn't believe I could do so so quickly.”

Oh, the relief his face shows is beautiful! He lunges at her, kissing her, holding her so tightly she can barely breath.

“But no more roses, okay? You nearly killed me with those.”

“No more roses,” he gushes as he plants another kiss on her lips.

Epilogue:

Levi and Eren do get married just one year from the day they first met. 

Armin and Mikasa also get married a few months after that.

Hanji becomes the full manager of the club which helps to free up more time for Levi to spend with Eren.

Auruo finally gets up the nerve to ask Petra out. 

Erwin Smith remains an elusive figure in both his son's and daughter's lives.

Eren and Levi are expecting their first child in seven months. It's rumored to be a girl. They're thinking of naming her Carla Kuchel after their mothers.

*


End file.
